Abusive....
by Crazygirl
Summary: Bra gets an abusve boyfriend, and it's Super Goten to the rescue! Bra/Goten.
1. Prolouge....

Abusive...  
Prolouge  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ...this will suffice for all chapters.  
Note: This will piss off Bra/Ubuu fans... but frankly, I don't care.  
  
Bra sighed and walked up to her mirror. Ubuu had been upset again today, and had of course taken it out on poor Bra. She eyed her injuries carefully. She had a black eye, several bruises on her arms, and even some on her waist.   
  
_I hope concealer works.... _she thought. Before she could apply any, Ubuu himself walked in.  
  
*~End of prolouge~*  
  
Ha! PO'd any of you fans yet? Be warned, I'm not doing this JUST to make you people mad, but that I also wanna do another G/B fic...something not commonly used, so I picked this.  
  
R/R!


	2. The Loss of a Friend...

  


Abusive: Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer: See Epilouge  
Notes: Yes, that little piece of trash you just read WAS a prolouge! And finally, for all the people who flamed the last chapter (and any of my stories), you can kiss my butt!!!!!!!  
  
Now onto Chapter one.....  
  
~*~  
  
Ubuu walked over to Bra and grabber her around the waist (much to Bra's dismay .).  
  
"So slut...how are you?" he asked rather darkly. She winced at his sharp tone, which only made him laugh. Bra tried to hold back her tears, but failed. Ubuu frowned and grabbed her wrist. "What 'choo cryin' for?" He went to slap her when Trunks just happened to walk in.  
  
"Hey Ubuu, 'sup?" Trunks asked, and Ubuu quickly released Bra who quickly ran out the door towards Marron's house.  
  
_This isn't fair! _she thought as she pounded down the street. As she neared Marron's house, she smiled. _Finally! Someone I can talk to! _she thought happily as ran into the house and into Marron's room.  
  
"Hey Marron!" Bra shouted, closing the door behind her.  
  
"What?" asked Marron.  
  
"You know my boyfriend, Ubuu?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Because, he's been real weird.." Bra said, pointing to the new bruises on her arm. Marron frowned.  
  
"Bra, stop it! You know how much I like Ubuu! I bet you're just mocking me to make me think that he's mean so I won't like him anymore! Then you could have him all to yourself! But don't worry, I'm not falling for it, faker!" Marron shouted, before pushing her out into the hall.  
  
*~End of chapter one~*  
  
I nkow, it was short, but I can get 'em out faster if they're shorter. Any ideas? Please R/R, and if you think you're tough enough to bother ME with flames, bring it on!  



	3. Meeting the Slut... Paris

Abused... chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: See prolouge  
Notes: Yeah! I haven't got ANY flames for chapter one yet! ^_^ I'm sorry for the inconvenience about the short chapters.... but I can get more out if they're short. Please give me ideas... I'm runnin' out!  
  
  
Bra felt the tears threaten to emerge when Marron refused to beleive her. _I can't beleive her! _she thought to herself repeatedly. Marron didn't seem like a person to do that, she was usually so calm. She sighed and began to walk back to Capsule Corp. _I hope he's gone... _As she neared the house she saw that he was still there. Trunks was playing football with him in the front yard. She began to turn back when Ubuu saw her and ran up to her.  
  
"Hey slut." he greeted. Trunks laughed.  
  
"Good one, man!" he said. Ubuu snaked his arm protectively around Bra's shoulders, except much tighter than necessary.  
  
"Whaddya say we... well... go somewhere a bit more private?" Ubuu asked, winking at Trunks.  
  
"Not really....." Bra started, but Ubuu had already began to drag her towards the building. Once they were in her picked her up and ran upstairs as fast as he possibly could. As soon as they arrived, he threw her onto the bed and locked the door. Bra felt like screaming. She eyed the window thoughtfully, then ran to it silently, opened it, and ran out onto the roof. She then started to close it, but Ubuu saw her.  
  
"Come back here, slut!" he shouted while running towards the window. Bra leaped off the roof and ran as fast as she could towards the Son residence.  
  
_I hope Goten's home, he'll protect me! _she thought as she neared the house. She almost burst into tears when she saw him. He was sitting on the front porch smooching Paris, his long time girlfriend. Bra paid no heed and ran up to him anyway. Paris eyed her.  
  
"Ewww!" she said in a preppy voice.  
  
"Ewww!" said Bra mimicing her.  
  
*~End of chapter 2~*  
  
Yeah! Short? I know... I can't stand Paris!! GRRR!!! Anyway... puleeaze review and if you're man (or woman) enough to flame me, bring it on!  


  



	4. Goten Figures It Out...

Abusive...Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Look at the prolouge.  
'Sup ya'all? This will be reasonably crappier, 'cause   
I'm doin' it on my black and white laptop. (just a hand-  
me down...) Anyway... this chapter SHOULD be a bit   
longer. For one, the whines and cpmplaints are starting  
to get to me. _ Either way.....enjoy and please   
review!!! (I'm so embarrassed...I forget where I left   
off! ^_^V)  
  
~*~  
  
Bra stood behind the smooching Goten and Bra ad stared   
at Ubuu, who was furious. She almost laughed when she  
saw him stomp away. Goten, hearing Ubuu leave, finally  
separated his lips from Paris's.  
  
"Huh?" he asked cluelessly.  
  
"Oh, nothing darling!" said Paris quickly. "Nothing is   
worth your attention when I'm around!" she exclaimed,  
kissing him yet again. Bra choked.  
  
"And the whore strikes AGAIN in the name of sluttiness!"  
Bra said aloud while making smoochy noises.   
  
Paris stood up, "I think I should get home." she said  
before leaving rather quickly. Goten scowled and turned  
to Bra after Paris had gotten out of sight.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked, obviously upset.   
  
Bra didn't answer, but instead went to fly back to   
Capsule Corp. Goten grabbed her arm, preventing   
movement.  
  
"I don't know what you're getting at, but tell me what   
it is NOW!" he said angrily.  
  
"It's none of your buisness you baka!" Bra shouted,  
attempting to get away.  
  
"It is when it concerns MY girlfriend!"  
  
"God, you're as bad as Ubuu!" Bra said, accidently   
aloud. Goten eyed her oddly, as if she were lying.  
  
"What do you mean?" Goten asked cluelessly.  
  
"If I have to tell you, you'll NEVER understand!" Bra   
shouted, trying yet again to escape from Goten's  
tight grasp.  
  
"You'll have to tell me, or I'll never let you go!" he  
warned.  
  
At this point, Paris quitely snuck up behind a tree to   
see if Bra was still there. Much to her dismay, she   
was, and she was holding Goten's hand! Paris growled,  
but stayed hidden.  
  
"Okay, UbuubeatsuponmeallthetimebutIcan'ttellmydad'cause  
Trunks'llgetmad!" Bra said quickly before turning her   
head to avoid Goten's gaze. Goten's mouth gaped open.   
He had no idea that this could be happening. He   
unknowingly loosened his grasp and Bra took advantage of  
the situtation by pulling away and flying away as quick  
as she could. Goten slowly landed, trying to sort  
through his mixed emotions.  
  
"Hi Goten!" shouted Paris, coming out from behind the  
tree. Goten was rather upset, for Paris was definantly  
one of the people he didn't want to see at the moment.  
  
"Hi." he muttered.  
  
"I saw you holding that Bra girl's hand!" Paris   
declared.  
  
*~*  
  
Okay...is that a little bit longer? I hope so! I've got   
a problem, I wanna change my SN but I wanna be able to   
put all my stories under my new name. However, I saved  
most of them on a disk that I can't find. What do I do?  
Please help! More chapters will come soon (I hope).  
Please give me some more ideas, I'm about to have a   
HUGE writers block! 


	5. Break Ups and Invitations...

Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ!  
Notes: I'm baaack! I hate to say I won't be posting for about 4 weeks, (providing I post this before Monday), since I have to go to a motel while my new house is being put in. I hope I get the number (chapter) right...  
  
AND FOR GOD'S SAKE, REVIEW!  
  
Abusive...chapter 4  
  
"Ummmm....what do you mean?" Goten asked, trying to act stupid. Paris was not fooled.  
  
"You know what I mean, Son Goten!" she shouted, probably loud enough for everyone in the area to clearly understand her.  
  
"Well, no, I'm afraid I don't." he said, still hoping she'd buy it. Paris grabbed his hands in hers.  
  
"You were talking to that one girl with blue hair! You know...what's her name? Oh yeah, Betty!"  
  
"Bra!" Goten corrected.  
  
"Oh! So you know her name, huh? That only proves that you were with her!" Paris said. "And if you'll excuse me, I'VE got a photo shoot in half an hour, and I don't have time to waste with an EX-boyfriend!" she said before stomping off.  
  
"Oh jeez...I'm in for it now!" Goten said aloud, and sped off in the direction of Capsule Corp.  
*~*  
He found Bra walking slowly home. She was only about half way there, and had unknowingly heard the majority of the conversation without having to spy. Goten landed beside her.  
  
"Hey." he said.  
  
"Oh, hey." replied Bra.  
  
"Paris broke up with me."  
  
"Figures."  
  
"You know about that Ubuu thing? Why don't you tell your dad? He could kick his butt in no time at all!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"I can't, then Trunks would go off on me, and get you to be mad at me!" Bra said.   
  
There was a strange silence between them as they neared Capsule Corp. As they approached it, Goten stopped.  
  
"Ubuu's here...just say that you...don't wanna date him anymore!" Goten said. "If anything happens, I'll come in!"  
  
Bra sighed, "Okay." She slowly trudged into the house. They weren't in the Living Room. She walked up the stairs, and saw them in Trunks's room, playing N64. (Sorry, couldn't resist!) Bra slowly walked up behind Ubuu and whispered "I'm breaking up with you." in his ear. Before he could do anything, she ran into her own room and locked the door. She ran to the phone and dialed Marron's number.  
  
*ring, ring, ring! ring-*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Marron!"  
  
"Hey Bra! Sorry for bein' so mad at you earlier... seriously."  
  
"It's okay. But guess what else! Paris broke up with Goten!" Bra said.  
  
"Aww! Poor him! Well, you wanna stay at my house with Goten? My dad asked him over anyway." said Marron. Bra was deeply excited, but then her heart shrank when she remembered that Marron also had a crush on Goten.  
  
"Lemme ask, I'll be over in a few minutes, bye!" said Bra before hanging up the phone and running down the steps.  
  
"Mom! Can I stay at Marron's house?"  
  
"I suppose!" replied Bulma. Bra quickly grabbed an already packed overnight bag and ran in the direction of Marron's house.  
  
*end chapter*  
  
How is it? Good, I hope! I wanna make a statement: "MARRON"S A SLUT!!!" I saw a pictute of her holding Goten's AND Trunks's hands!!! GRRRRRRRRR!!!! Actually, M/T doesn't really bother me, 'cause Goten-n-Bra, and Trunks-n-Pan can't both get married, cause after one set got married, they'd all be related! ^_^ I hope my fat disgusting friend doesn't read that... but then again, she's basically illiterate. ^_^ 


	6. The Car Wreck....

  
  


Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ.  
Notes: I have to bring some things up. Someone (I can't remember who) gave me a crapload of junk, and I'm gonna prove it wrong...  
"Vegeta's not stupid, he would've noticed the bruises":Well, he's also always training, and probably wouldn't noticed. If you had read the prolouge, you would've known you can cover bruises with concealer!  
"Trunks would stand up for Bra": Probably not, big bros act macho around friends.  
"Paris isn't that mean!": Oh well, she is here, just pretend she has PMS or something....  
"The whole slut thing is old!": Maybe to you, but not to me!  
  
Abusive...Chapter 5  
  


Bra excitedly ran down the street to Marron's house, her overnight bag smacking against her leg as she went. She was absolutely ecstatic about seeing Goten, but Marron was a different story. She knew that she shouldn't feel that way, but she just couldn't help it. After all, Marron DID have a big reputation of stealing her boyfriends... (I made that up....DUH!) She shook the thought off quickly, trying not to remember. She slowed her pace down to a walk, thinking about Trunks. Marron also had a crush on him, as did Pan. Yes, it was indeed an odd love triangle, but for an odd reason, Bra didn't think that either of them were fit for Trunks...yet.  
  
"I hope Trunks doesn't stay, too." Bra said aloud. Even though Pan was a tomboy, Bra was sure that she would dress up for Trunks. She walked in silence, thinking about nothing but Goten for a few minutes, but when she still hadn't made it to Marron's house, she became worried. "Did I go the wrong way?" she asked herself. She decided to keep walking, and was shocked to see a sign that sad quite plainly "Satan City Limits". "Oh dear..." Bra said, sitting down by the sign. As if by miracle, Goten drove (Yes, he now has his license!) up to her and rolled down his window.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Goten asked a very confused and surprised (but in a good way) Bra.  
  
"I walked the wrong way, what about you?"  
  
"Oh, me?" Goten asked stupidly.  
  
"Yes, you!"  
  
"Oh, I was visiting Gohan, Videl, and Pan. Pan said she might stay, but it depends on if you-know-you's staying." Goten said. (You-know-who being Trunks!)  
Bra rolled her eyes.  
  
"He's not here, you can say his name!" said Bra a bit angrily.  
  
Goten laughed, "Whatever. You want a ride to Marron's house? It looks like it's gonna rain soon." said Goten, looking at the sky. Sure enough, there were several dark black clouds gathering overhead. Suddenly the sky flashed and it thundered loudly.  
  
"Sure!" said Bra, remember her awful fear of thunder. She quickly climbed into the passenger seat of his car and they zoomed off.  
  
"Wouldn't you have noticed that you weren't getting any closer to Marron's house after a few minutes?" Goten said, looking at Bra.  
  
"I just reckoned I was walking slower than normal." Bra said unsteadily. Then it started to rain. It came in heavy sheets, making what looked like a mist in the road.  
Bra looked forward to see a car screech to a halt in front of them.  
  
"Goten!" she shouted.  
  
"Wha-" Goten was interupted by their car smashing into the one on front of them. "Whoops... mom's gonna KILL me!" he said, shrinking into the drivers seat. His bad luck, however, was far from ending. It seems as though several other people behind him weren't pa ying attention, either, and soon there was a 10 car pileup, then 12, then 14, and so on and so forth.  
  
*end chapter*  
  
any better? I hope so!


	7. Doctors and Dreams...

Abusive.... chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
I'm sorry about the excess notes. On with the story.... and all flamers can go to that big hot jacuzzi underground... YOU know what I'm talkin' about.  
  
~*~  
  
Both Bra and Goten sat in silence, both too frightened to speak. Finally, Goten broke the silence.  
  
"So.... now what?" he asked. Bra meerly shrugged.  
  
"I don't know...." she replied, cringing as another car joined the already massive pile-up. "but we'd better get out of here before we become pancakes!" she declared with hint if fright in her voice. Goten almost laughed.  
  
"You've never been more right!" he confirmed. They looked out the window, and when satisfied about no cars coming, they opened the door and darted to the side of the road. They made sure they were away from the road a few feet and sat down.  
  
"Man... my mom's gonna KILL me!" groaned Goten, resting his head on his knees. Bra immediately felt sorry for him, as he wasn't the only one with a psycho parent. (Hint... Vegeta!)  
  
"Don't worry about it!" Bra assured. "She'll forgive you, after all, no car is more important that your life." she recited, remembering the words of Bulma when Bra had totaled her first car. She patted him on the back as if he were a child. Sadly, it didn't work. Goten   
shook her hand off.  
  
"Trust me, you don't know my mom! She'll go nuts... she'll go psycho...." Goten began,  
more directing it towards himself than Bra. Bra went to comfort him again, but was stopped by  
the screech of an approaching ambulance. At first it was as if they weren't noticed, but then it  
did what was like 180 and slid to a stop in front of them. A very professional looking doctor  
leaped out of the back along with a few assistants who looked like they could care less.  
  
"Don't worry...I've got it under control!" said the doctor, trying to be noticed. "Are you guys alright?"  
  
"Of course-"  
  
"Oh yeah, you still need to be checked out." the doctor interrupted, grabbing the writs of Goten and Bra, slightly tugging them.  
  
"But we're okay-"  
  
"That's what YOU think." the doctor said, acting superior. "Move aside people! Victims coming through!" he announced, like in the way one would say if trying to clear a path through several people. It was almost humorous, as no-one was in front of him anyway.  
  
"I'm telling you, we're ok-"  
  
"It's the law, sonny."  
  
Goten sighed and allowed himself and Bra to be shoved into the back of the ambulance. Seconds later, they were zooming towards the nearest hospital, which wasn't very far away. They soon screeched to a halt in front of the hospital and the doors were pushed open. Goten and Bra were herded into the waiting room.  
  
"The doctor will be with you shortly." said a preppy looking nurse who quickly walked away. Seconds later, a bald man in a white jacket strode up to them.  
  
"Ma'am," he said indictating Bra, "you'll be first."  
  
*I guess I'll catch up on some sleep.....* thought Goten, drifting off into a deep slumber.  
  
  
*Goten's dream*  
  
"I can't beleive it!" cried Bulma. Everyone was crowded around something, and everyone seemed to be depressed and/or crying...even Vegeta.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Goten. Everyone looked at him, but said nothing. Vegeta stepped forward.   
  
"You should know!" he growled and moved to one side. He went forward and saw a gravestone. It read:  
  
Bra Briefs  
May 30th 2001 - June 27th 2022  
Reason:Car accident  
She will always be in our hearts.  
  
"Whaaaat?" asked Goten, surprised and shocked. Suddeny Vegeta grabbed him and started shaking him.  
  
"Die!" he shouted...   
  
*End*  
  
Goten awoke with a start. It wasn't Vegeta shaking him, but a nurse.  
  
"It's your turn, hun."  
  
Goten's inspection was very short, and they walked out soon after.  
  
"Her, officer!" shouted Goten, getting the attention of a nearby officer. "Where's my car?"  
  
"It's been towed." he said, not seeming to care. "It was ruined, anyway."  
  
"What do we do?" Goten asked, turning to Bra, almost begging. Bra nonchalantly reached into her purse, pulled out a capsule, and threw it onto the ground. Out popped a blue convertable. They climbed in and zoomed off, headed towards Marron's house.  
  
END CHAPTER!  
  
  
Like it^_^ 


	8. Problems and Arguments Already...

Chapter 7  
Abusive  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  


  


Note: No-one reviewed the last chapter. .Anyway...here comes the actual chapter... (I'm trying to make them longer..seriously I am)...if this is goofy...I can safely blame Cletus Judd since I'm listening to his CD... ("Goodbye Squirrel" at the moment)  
  
~*~  
  


There was complete and utter silence between them as they zoomed down the road towards Marron's house. Usually, this would be a good thing around someone you like, to prevent saying something stupid, but in this case, it was very unconvenient. Actually, both Bra and Goten were desperately searching for something to say, but every thought that zoomed into their thoughts were met by opposing thoughts of total embarrassment.  
  
*What do I say to her? How about 'How's your day'? No no no....that wouldn't work....I KNOW her day hasn't been good...I don't need to rub it in.* thought Goten.....  
  
*Oh gosh...I must look like a TOTAL geek by just sitting here all quiet. I have to say something! But what? I know! 'How's your family?' No...wait... that wouldn't help... he's worried about his mom being mad and it wouldn't be nice to remind him right now... Oh I'm so confused!* thought Bra.  
  
Of course to us it's probably very obvious. But then again.... it didn't really matter since in seconds they were pulling into Marron's driveway.   
  
*Here we go....* thought Bra to herself while stepping out of the car and making the slow walk up the walk to her front door. *It's like a funeral march....* she thought, barely stiffling a giggle.  
  
"What?" asked Goten....determined to know the souce of her laughing.  
  
"Oh... huh? Nothing.. it's just...nothing...." she said before cracking up once more.  
  
*Whatever it is it must be funny.....* thought Goten. *What if she's laughing at ME? Oh no....* he quickly checked his fly. *Thank goodness....it's all the way up....* (Cletus Judd makes me make up dumb stuff.) *What about my hair?* He ran a hand through his hair and it felt normal. *She's stilll laughing....*   
  
Goten was about to do some more checks when they reached the door and Goten knocked rather loudly. Then suddenly, and without warning, Marron opened the door.  
  
*Ahhh! It's the monster of the blue-lagoon!* Bra thought to herself, trying to ignore Marron's constant dreamy stare at Goten. Then Marron grabbed Goten's arm.  
  
"Lets go see a movie... "Bring it On!" " said Marron. Goten then sent Bra a 'Help Me!' look as Marron dragged him ahead of Bra to the living room. "Lets try to find some people that sorta act like us... whoever calls it gets it!"  
  
"You're on!" said Bra.  
  
The movie went on for a seconds....  
  
"Pan is Missy and I'm Torrance!" shouted Bra.  
  
"No faaaaaaiiiiiiiir!" whined Marron in a very annoying voice.  
  
"Life isn't fair!"  
  
"I'll make it that way!"  
  
Goten meerly leaned his head back to show that he was not a part of this argument. *It's gonna be a LOOOONG night....*  
  


~*~  
  
It's short but oh well... I have an odd urge to write a yaoi fic..... (Goku/Vegeta).... whaddya think?  
I've just realized that if there weren't any Marron/Goten fics around...I wouldn't hate Marron so darn much.  
Please Read and Review!  



End file.
